Change Happens 21 of the Heartland Series
by It's.a.TWILIGHT.thing
Summary: When Amy visits, things go downhill. She's forgotten about Heartland, and Ty. It's almost like she totally hates horses. And her flirting with Ben is now more than flirting.............
1. Prolouge

The horses eyes met Ty's. As ty drove him on once more, Spindleberry looked at him in confusion but galloped off around the ring. ''Ha!'' Ty yelled, driving him on once more. The gelding started the signs Ty had been waiting for. After a long joinup, Ty wiped the the sweat off his dripping forehead and went to take Spindleberry back to his stall. Just then the phone rang. ''Joni!'' he called to the blonde stablehand, ''Can you take Spindle? I'll get the phone.'' She ran to grab the horse while Ty ran for the house. ''Heartland. Ty Baldwin speaking.'' he said in the proffessional tone he had used for almost three months now. ''Hey, Ty.'' an excited voice said on the other line. ''Amy!'' Ty practically yelled. He lowered his voice. ''How are you?'' he asked. ''Fine, actually. College is great. And I think I might already have a job in store.'' she explained. ''That's great.'' Ty said, trying not to scream into the phone again. ''But guess what else?'' she paused for only a few seconds then blurted, ''I'm coming!'' '' That's-'' he began. ''I'll be there in an hour.'' she told him. ''K, love you, bye.'' he quickly said. ''Love you too.''

He quickly hung up the phone and ran outside. ''Amy's here in an hour!'' he yelled across the farm. Immediatly they were tidying up. An hour later, it looked like a paradise. Ty squinted his eyes to look down the drive and vaguely saw a taxi driving up. In two minutes, Amy would finally be home. Atleast temporarily...


	2. Chapter 1

As Amy stepped out of the taxi, Lou, Grandpa, Joni, and Ty all hugged her at once.

''Wow. I didn't know you guys missed me this much!''

''So,'' Ty asked. ''you wanna go see your boy, Spindle?''

''Actually, a good cup of coffee would be nice.'' she suggested.

Ty gave her a confused look. She looked puzzled for a minute then grinned.

''You guys go ahead and fix the coffee. I'll stay and look at Spindle with Ty.'' She winked at him. Ty smiled back akwardly.

They walked to the barn. ''You sly dog.'' she said once they reached it. ''You just wanted to talk to me alone. That's why you mentioned the horses.''

''Yeah.'' Ty played along.

Aftew a few minutes of her talking about college, they went inside for coffee.

''Ben's coming over later.''

''Yay!'' Amy said way too excitedly. ''Cool.'' she said calmly.

Ty started to get suspicious, but quickly cleared the thought from his mind. Amy was his girlfriend, she was just excited. But a little voice in the back of his head told him something was wrong...

''Heeeeeey!'' Ben burst through the door in his signature cocky way. Ty was disgusted. Who bursts through a door with a pose?

Ben hugged everyone but when he came to Amy, he cleared his throat. They akwardly stared at each other for a few moments, then decided on a shake.

Ty was suspicious at this also, but he concluded that it was just his hate of Ben rising up.

''Hey, Ty.'' he said with not too much enthusiasm.

''Hi.'' Ty replied back cooly. He had always felt like Ben was the cockiest boy and was always worried he would steal Amy away.

Tension crackled in the air, then Lou suddenly broke the silence. ''Welcome back!''

''It's been awhile, hasn't it?'' Ben asked with a too-wide grin.

Ty rolled his eyes. He pushed his chair out. ''Well, i'm going to check on the horses.''

''Me too.'' Amy said, and quickly pushed out her chair.

Outside, she caught up with him. ''Hey. Seemed like you didn't like Ben coming that much.''

Ty sat on the training ring fence and sighed, ''Not exactly. Why?''

''I don't know, he's been gone from our lives for so long; I was trying to gauge your reaction.''

Ty laughed, ''Good luck. I'm gonna go work with Spindle.''

''Alone?''

''No, Joni will be there.''

Amy gave him a sideways look, but then kissed him good bye and went into the house.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is eventually going to be an Amy/Ty story, but it won't SEEM like it at first. Yes, nothing would make Amy not want to see her horses, but some things have ''changed'' while she's been at college. If you haven't noticed already, she's kind of turning into a kindof Ashley Grant or ''Amy Grant'' haha. But, no, things aren't as hopeless as they seem...


End file.
